cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Confederacy Empire
35 |activenations = 22 |percentactive = 63% |totalstrength = 563,748 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,107 |totalnukes = 47 |score = 2.34 }} The Shadow Confederacy Constitution Last Constitutional Update 27/11/09 Article I: Introduction The Shadow Confederacy Empire formally TSC, was founded on 6th September 2009 by Emperor E.Grievous, it is a active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Confederacy Empire is dedicated to economic management and technology trade and always will be. The Shadow Confederacy Empire also believes that active military is needed to protect both its investments and members. The Shadow Confederacy Empire considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, and that each member is of the utmost importance. The Shadow Confederacy Empire will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with military force and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy Empire. Article II: Purpose The Shadow Confederacy Empire's highest priority is the economic and technological of its members, and the protection of its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy Empire. Article III: Admission into The Shadow Confederacy Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into TSCE you must complete the following criteria 1) You must change your team colour to black 2) You must be active on the forums/IRC 3) You must check-in in the appropriate thread at least once every 72 hours Also you must follow these basic guidelines: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it 7) If you wish to leave TSCE you must re-pay the start-up aid you received upon acceptance, if not re-paid military action will be taken. 8) If you have been apart of the mega aid scheme you must pay back the loan to other members as decided by the Praetor of Internal Affairs By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Confederacy member you agree that - 1) You are not part of another alliance 2) You are not involved in any wars 3) You are not a target of another alliance 4) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy Article IV: Shadow Confederacy Empire Laws By signing up to be apart of TSCE, members are agreeing to laws and procedures passed by TSCE Senate. Any member which breaks any of these laws and procedures will be subject to expulsion from The Shadow Confederacy Empire , and also may be subject to further action that TSCE Senate sees fit. All members shall follow 'tech raiding' rules when 'tech-raiding', Failure to comply could result in being expelled from TSCE. No member may declare war on another alliance and/or non aligned nations, without authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. Peaceful methods will be pursued before open war is declared. No member shall spy on any other alliance without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. Any member conducting espionage without prior authorization will be immediately expelled. No member is authorised to use nuclear weaponry without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. The only exception to this rule is if you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, in this case and in this case only, you may use nuclear weapons to defend your nation. Article V: The Imperial Senate The The Imperial Senate is the main governing body of The Shadow Confederacy Empire it is composed in order of power, authority and prestige, foremost The Emperor, The Consul Vizier and The Consul Commander, then The Praetors and finally The Senators. The Emperor will usually preside over all senate meetings, but The Consuls may preside in The Emperors absence. Should The Emperor become incapacitated then The Consul Vizier will become acting leader, and should he Consul Vizier become incapacitated then The Consul Commander will become acting leader, and should The Consul Commander become incapacitated then The Senate will take direct control of The Shadow Confederacy Empire with each having equal voting power, until such time a new leader can be elected from within The Senate. Members of The Senate may propose new legislation and propose changes to TSCE , each of whom have 1 vote. All legislation must have the approval of The Emperor. Members of TSCE may become a Senator by being put forward by an existing senator or higher office. The titles and roles of the offices held by The Senate are as follows: The Emperor has supreme control over TSCE. He has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur. The Emperor chairs Senate meetings, directs senate discussions on policy examines issues that the senate wishes to promote, and directs senate strategy. The Emperor reserves the right to alter any part of TSCE at his discretion, but will convene with The Confederacy Senate about such alterations. The Emperor is ultimately responsible for The Shadow Confederacy Empire's security, being head of TSCE's legions. The Emperor is also responsible for conducting international relations, The Emperor may also declare war and make peace at his own discretion but with reasonable justification. The Consul Vizier is the has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion but will justify any dismissal that may occur. He is responsible for conducting international relations in coordination with The Praetor of Foreign Affairs. The Consul Vizier assists The Emperor in directing The Confederacy Empire Senate and in promoting senate policies. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSCE in times of emergency if The Emperor is not present, but must confer with The Consul Command and The remaining Senate about such alterations. The Consul Vizier is also responsible, along with The Emperor, for maintaining the security of TSCE. The Consul Commander is responsible for the day-to-day military and intelligence activities of TSCE. He serves as the leading commander during war and is responsible for the creation and implementation of military strategy, including the appointment and training of legion leaders. In addition The Consul Commander also approves or declines all war requests made by senate members. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSCE in times of emergency if The Emperor and The Consul Vizier are not present, but must confer with The remaining Senate about such alterations. The Praetor and Senator of Foreign Affairs conduct international relations on behalf TSCE. Their responsibilities include the drafting, negotiation, and ratification of treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies, ambassadors, and the appointment of ambassadors. The Praetor and Senator of Internal Affairs manage all internal issues of TSCE. Their responsibilities include reviewing and resolving disputes between members, ensuring compliance with all rules and regulations, monitoring the progression and activity of members, and providing assistance and advice to members, the responsibilities also extend to Finance and Trade, this includes approving or denying all aid requests, re-evaluating aid requests, distributing 'start-up' aid and mega aid, providing assistance with finance and trade issues. In making decisions about 'start-up' aid, the Praetor and Senator of Internal Affairs will convene with those of Immigration. The Praetor and Senator of Immigration oversee recruitment. Their responsibilities include directing recruitment to maximise efficiency, supervising the application process, and denying or accepting new members the former being initiated if a member is seen as a potential risk to TSC. In making decisions about 'start-up' aid, the Praetor’s of Immigration will convene with those of Finance and Trade. The Praetor and Senator of Technology are responsible for the organisation of technology deals both internally and externally. These duties include drafting technology contracts between alliances, assisting members with technology deals, managing all technology deals, and where necessary disallowing members from engaging in technology deals if the member is considered to be a risk due to compliance with regulations. Article VI: Military, War and Diplomacy All members will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilise if a war were to occur, members are also expected to follow orders by The Consul Commander and their respective legion leaders. All members are part of a legion, and each legion has a military leader who directs their legion members in any war that may arise, members are expected to follow orders from their legion leaders and mobilise within the time limit set by The Consul Commander and squadron leaders. All wars must receive prior approval by The Senate. If any member engages in a ‘Tech-Raid‘ , they must follow all 'Tech-Raid' regulations. Members engaging in 'Tech-Raids' should not expect any economic aid or military assistance. Members are however permitted to provide economic or military assistance at their own direction. If you are on the receiving end of a 'Tech-Raid' and you have stated in your nation bio that you are never inactive then you: 1) Are not to retaliate 2) You are to bring it to The Senate’s attention If the attacking nation uses anything other than ground forces, then you may consider it an official declaration of war; in this case and only in this case, you may retaliate in defence; however, you will be expected to halt your attacks when informed to do so, in order that peace can be negotiated and reparations, if applicable, can be paid. If a member is attacked, then all diplomatic measures will be pursued to avoid war, however if terms are not agreed upon then members are expected to mobilise for war. Nuclear weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted, the use of nuclear weapons must be prior approved by The Emperor and The Consuls. However If you are attacked by a nuclear weapon you may retaliate in kind. The Shadow Confederacy Senate * The Emperor - E.Grievous * The Consul Vizier - Shadow Lurker * The Consul Commander - Sir Digbycc * The Praetor of Foreign Affairs - Ulrik' * The Praetor of Internal Affairs - Rude Land' * The Praetor of Immigration - Stoopid Ace' * The Praetor of Technology - ddenisutz' * The Senator of Foreign Affairs - Position Available * The Senator of Internal Affairs - contractkiller' * The Senator of Immigration - Iolair' * The Senator of Technology - WilliamII' * Senator - LastKing Of Scotland' * Senator - Position Available History of The Shadow Confederacy * TSCE is founded as of September 6th 2009 - TSCE's Founding * MDOAP with Octava Orden as of September 6th 2009 - MDOAP * ODP with Christian Coalition of Countries carried over from TSC * TSCE is accepted into NOIR as of 9th October 2009 * MDP with Asgaard as of 23rd of October 2009 - MDP * MDP with Amazon Nation as of 31st of October 2009 - MDP * MDP with The Mafia as of 2nd Novemeber 2009 - MDP * TSCE signs a protectorate treaty with Galactic Imperium - Protectorate The Shadow Confederacy Today TSCE is currently 33 members strong, with a good recruitment team working on strategies to attract new membership. Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:NOIR